


Lock the Door

by jigoloharmejiddo



Series: The Sister and Her Ghoul [7]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ghoul™, F/M, The Sister and Her Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Lock the Door

“And that’s the last of it.” The Sister said, stowing a jar and a couple of books away on the shelf.

She walked towards her desk in the infirmary, where the Nameless Ghoul sat. She walked around to him behind the desk and perched herself on it, next to him.

“I am officially free for the rest of the afternoon,” as the Sister spoke, the Ghoul wheeled his chair closer to her. His fingers landing on her legs, trailing against the hem of the slit of her skirt, which stretched over her knee.

“Finally.” He said.

“Yes,” the Sister chuckled. She observed him as she continued to speak, “my assistant is going to come around, and pretty much take over for me.”

The Ghoul merely hummed in agreement as he now wheeled the chair directly in front of her, his hands continuing to focus on her legs.

“What are you doing?” The Sister asked, her eyebrow raised.

“Nothing.” The Ghoul replied quietly, his palms now moving beneath her skirt, one making it’s way between her thighs.

The Sister inhaled, fighting back a shudder. “Really, right now? Here?” She focused all her composure against the movement of his hands.

The Ghoul only hummed again, hands still moving and a glimmer of deviltry in his eyes.

“I mean really, now,” the Sister pursed her lips, trying not to smile, “besides, I don’t think this skirt permits it.”

The Ghoul then withdrew is hands. He placed them on her knees and spread them, but her pencil skirt restricted them.

“See?” The Sister said, smirking, as if daring the Ghoul.

The Ghoul tilted his face up at her, a blank look in his eyes. Then, he places both hands on the slit of her skirt, fingers clutching the fabric tightly, a loud rip echoed through the empty room.

“My skirt!” The Sister exclaimed.

The Ghoul moved her legs once again, lifting one over his shoulder and spreading the other out, he moved closer to her. He lifted his mask, nearing his lips dangerously close to her thighs.

The Sister uttered his name in disbelief.

“I’ll buy you a new one.” The Ghoul muttered, gripping her thigh that was elevated, as his lips finally met the other that was spread against the desk.

“Oh my-,” she breathed, planting her palms on the desk to steady herself. No matter what she did, wherever they were, the moment he comes anywhere near her thighs, she knows she’s done for. The Ghoul continued to trail kisses along her thigh, until the Sister could finally feel his hot breath upon her center. The Ghoul directed his eyes up at her, watching her throw her head back as she quivered at the nearing contact. He smiled and brushed his tongue along the thin material of her underwear, drawing a breath from the Sister.

To the Ghoul, there was nothing more exquisite than the look of pure pleasure and ecstasy on the Sister’s face whenever he pleased her. He knew exactly where to touch, kiss and sometimes, even bite to get the reaction he wanted from her. He had it down to a science and they both knew it.

Using his free hand, he hooked his forefinger on the Sister’s underwear and moving it aside, he dipped his finger inside of her, and sure enough she was ready. He slid it along her slit, humming in delight. He massaged her clit with his finger, leaving a string of liquid as he pulled it away and tasted her.

“Listen, if you’re gonna lick it, lick it now.” The Sister said, looking down at him, her breaths were beginning to quicken.

The Ghoul clicked his tongue, “Patience is a virtue, you know.”

“Oh? I didn’t realize that this congregation was big on virtues. I must have joined the wrong- aah~” The Sister moaned as the Ghoul finally put his tongue to work, quickly halting any further sarcasm she wanted to express. She held one hand onto the back of his neck as he buried his face in between her legs.

She moaned curses against his caressing tongue. Once again she began to quiver, as his mouth continued to work away intensely.

Suddenly, he stops. The Sister’s breathing halts for a moment, and she looks down at him, only to see a diabolical smile peeking from underneath his mask.

“You’re not serious..” The Sister said. Her voice shook, as she tried to regain her composure. She was _so close._ Her eyes followed the Ghoul as he stood up.

“You know the door’s not locked, someone could come in here..” Nearly breathless, the Sister spoke as the Ghoul pulled her up to her feet. He coiled an arm around her waist and pressed her body against against his.

“Well, I guess we should get a move on then.” The Ghoul said against her ear, nibbling on the Sister’s earlobe. The Sister moved into his touch before the Ghoul turned her around to face the desk. The Sister leaned over, palms once again on the wooden surface.

The Ghoul moved his palm up her back, and rested it on the back of her neck holding her head down. The Sister closed her eyes, the rest of her senses heightened as she awaited the Ghoul’s next move. Using his free hand, the Ghoul flipped over the Sister’s torn skirt over her rump.

The Ghoul then tugged down the Sister’s underwear to her knees. He caressed his palm over the plump flesh before the sound of a sharp slap bounced off the walls, gaining a pleasured moan from the Sister.

“Have I ever told you,” the Ghoul said, dragging a fingernail over her rump, “that pink is my favourite colour,” he ran his palm over her reddened flesh, “particularly this shade of pink.”

The Ghoul leaned over the Sister, his face next to hers and pressing this body against her. The hand that was once on her neck was now on her jaw, as his other hand once again found her thighs. His breath hot, and his lips wet against her cheek, his hand traveled up the inside of her thighs, between her hips, palming her heat. He moved his hand, his middle finger caught in between her slit. The Sister lifted her face, unable to speak, only letting out gasps as he moved his hand, his fingertip brushing against her clit every time he did.

The Ghoul’s other hand moved from her jaw and down to one of her breasts, giving it a squeeze. The Sister groaned, and the Ghoul’s hand traveled up again, to the neckline of her button up shirt. He gripped the fabric and tore at it, sending buttons flying and bouncing off the desk and onto the floor. The Sister gasped, her eyes flying open.

“Don’t worry,” The Ghoul said, his voice like gravel against her ear as he groped her breast again. “I’ll buy you a new one.” The Sister moaned in response, the sound of his voice nearly tipping her over the edge. Never lifting his body from her, the Ghoul separated his hands from her and worked on his trousers, undoing them.

As he finally teased the head of his cock against her slit, the door began to rattle.

A sister entered the room. As she did, she found a Nameless Ghoul sitting behind the desk.

“Oh, good day sir.” He was not who she was expecting to see.

“Yes? What do you want?” The Ghoul said, trying to keep his voice even.

Unknown to the sister who had the just come in, the Ghoul sat behind the desk, trousers around his ankles, with the Sister hiding at his feet.

“Oh, um, I was looking for the Sister in charge, I wanted to speak to her.” The newcomer said, standing by the door.

“The Sister is, well,” the Ghoul cleared his throat, “a little occupied at the moment.” From beneath the desk, the Sister covered her mouth, trying not to laugh and to make as little noise as possible. She bit her lip as she realized how the Ghoul’s erection stood so close to her face. She sneaked a peek up at the Ghoul who was still trying to ward away the intruder. This should teach him about locking the doors next time.

“Is she in her quarters? Because sometimes she just lets me in anyway..” The newcomer said, making her way towards the door of Sister’s quarters which stood behind the desk.

“N-no!” The Ghoul said suddenly, rather loudly. The newcomer was taken aback.  
As he answered the question, he felt the Sister’s lips upon his cock. Beneath his mask he clenched his jaw, as the Sister continued to work her mouth on his cock.

“No.” He inhaled, speaking through clenched teeth. “She’s not here.” He said, emphasising each word.

The newcomer gulped. “I-I guess I’ll just go then.” She said, turning back to the door.

“Lock the door when you leave.” The Ghoul commanded, his fists balling on the desk. There was a click followed by the door finally shutting.

“ _Knulla.._ ” The Ghoul started, wheeling back his chair, slipping himself away from the Sister’s hands and mouth. “You little minx, _kom hit!_ ” He whispered furiously. The Sister grinned as the Ghoul pulled her up to her feet.

“That should teach you.” The Sister said, raising her eyebrow.

“Funny,” the Ghoul said, pushing her against the desk. “I thought you didn’t mind being bent over desks.”

“I don’t. I just figured you need a lesson on being reckless.” The Sister poked the Ghoul’s chest.

“Well, lesson learned on my end. Now I’m about to teach you yours.” The Ghoul said, delivering a hard smack on the Sister’s bum, causing her to yelp, before lifting her up on the desk. The Ghoul tore away her underwear and hooked her legs around his waist. The Sister couldn’t help but let out a giggle.

“Who am I kidding, you’ll never learn a thing.” The Ghoul grunted, teasing the head of his cock against her entrance. “Anything I do, you end up liking a little,” the Ghoul slowly inserted himself in her, making the Sister cry out, “too much.” He said, suddenly burying himself into her to the hilt.

“Isn’t that right?” The Ghoul said, leaning over the Sister and thrusting into her. His lips upon her neck, kissing and making sure to leave a mark. The Ghoul’s hands explored her body, pulling down the cups of her strapless bra and kneading her breasts. The Sister, now a mewling, moaning mess beneath him, finally felt her closure once again. She anchored him further into her, determined to finally come this time.

The Ghoul’s mouth left her neck and found her breasts, his hot breath upon her nipples was enough to finally tip her off the edge. With his teeth and tongue working together on her breasts, as he pumped into her, the Sister held on to the Ghoul, grabbing at his clothes as she finally came.

Shortly after, the Ghoul’s thrusts changed pace as he also finally neared his end. He straightened up, his hands on the Sister’s hips.

“Come for me, my love.” The Sister panted, her hand reaching for the Ghoul’s chest. The Ghoul growled, one hand grabbing the Sister’s jaw and a finger making its way into her mouth. The Sister sucked on his finger, the sight further driving the Ghoul into a frenzy. He drilled harder into her, making the Sister cry out, until finally, he comes.

The Ghoul leans over her, stretching his arms out on the desk, panting. The Sister wraps her arms around him, dropping kisses on the exposed skin of his face, near his lips and on his jaw.

The Ghoul pressed his lips against hers before straightening up and helping her stand. The Sister covered herself, replacing her bra and holding her shirt together over her chest.

“You are going to have to buy me a new set of clothes, you know that right?” The Sister said, watching the Ghoul as he restored his trousers.

“I know.” He replied, the smugness more than obvious in his eyes.

“And I know you like this desk, but I, for one, don’t want any of the other sisters to find me, incapacitated over this desk.” The Sister closed the distance between her the Ghoul, hooking her arms over his shoulders.

“It’s exciting though, isn’t it?” The Ghoul replied, placing his hands on her hips.

“I won’t answer that.” The Sister chuckled, fighting away a smile.


End file.
